sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anata wa watashi yori yokunai
Anata wa watashi yori yokunai is a coupling song in Lucia's debut single,Anata no koe o tokihanatsu; type B. Lyrics |-|English= You are not better than me You are not better than me You are not better than me You are not better than me You aren't better than me ( Be-Be-Better than me ) Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm pa pum pum Lol Walking down the street with my high heel Gucci's tonight,alright Everyone who looks at me will know I am better than you, alright No one can ever be me because I'm just one of a kind you know right? Where ever I go everyone following me I jump to the top while everyone is getting left behind do you think that I care? If anyone who touches me won't be able to withstand my flaming fire Before you say that you're better me so that you know that I'll flip out because of that I open a room filled with the most expensive freshest outfit. that anyone like me could genuinely buy I put them on and see my own reflection I look over and over again really knowing that I am one of a kind meaning that I am better than you YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME Whoever looks at me will.turn.to.stone,alright It's just because they all know how great and awesome I really am Even if you were just like me you could never nor truly better than me Everyone looks at me just want to be me the girls see me as their role model while the guys try to swoon me but that won't work, Lol Pretending to be something is really pointless why don't you make it happen so you can be at my high level I refuse to be compared to any other I am one of kind and I'll tell you that If we're talking about my status then, baby, I'll say that I'm expensive honey baby Everyone who sees me will know a thing or two. They all know who I am and I always do ask anyone, and they'll tell you You aren't better than me YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME ( Be-Be-Better than me ) Do you really think? That you'll ever be than me? No No No No No, Ha Ha Ha Ha /RyuuDo you really think? /Ryuuthat you'll ever be than me? /RyuuNo No No No No, Ha Ha Ha Ha ( NO ) Do you really think? That you'll ever be than me? No No No No, Na Na Na Na Do you really think? That you'll ever be than me? No No No No, Na Na Na Na Do you really think? That you'll ever be than me? No No No No, Na Na Na Na Do you really think? That you'll ever be than me? No No No No, Na Na Na Na Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm Ra pum pum pum pa pum pum pum pumm pa pum pum "Lol" Category:Songs by Chemmiechum Category:Chemmiechum Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Sexy Songs